Truth Spell
by charmed-seconds
Summary: After a Truth Spell, The Charmed Ones and Leo find out who Chris truly is. But before they could ask any questions, the twenty-three year old orbed out, and why does Piper have a dreaded feeling in her stomach?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, first ever Charmed fanfic. So, review as harshly as you like :D I want honest opinions. I've been in love with this show, and of course Chris is my favorite character. So, thanks to those whom read, and more thanks to those who review!**

**I don't own Charmed or anything related to it.**

Dark, murky green eyes watched the soft waves collide with the side of the Golden Gate Bridge, the soft noises calming the twenty-three year old half-whitelight, half-witch. Chris Halliwell sighed, running a hand though his disheveled chocolate brown hair, the stands just coming into his eyes, always reminding him to get a haircut. But that was the least of his worries right now. The Charmed Ones and Leo found out his biggest secret, a secret that wasn't supposed to be figured out.

…He was Piper's and Leo's son, Wyatt's younger brother.

Chris forced his eyes shut, holding back tears that have been threatening to fall since he was fourteen, and the age his mother, his whole family was killed by the monster he called his brother.

'_That's not going to happen again.' _He reminded himself, he came back for a reason, and he'll complete it no matter what.

But now, how was he going to get to the Book of Shadows? The disbelief in Piper's and Leo's eyes was proof enough, they didn't want him…and he couldn't blame them.

Feeling moisture hit his forehead, Chris looked up only to groan. It was raining, and by the look of it, it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. '_Just my luck,' _He thought, resting his head on the palm of his right hand, sighing as he did.

Meanwhile, Piper sat in shock. She couldn't believe it. Chris was her son, her baby boy, the baby she was carrying now. Her hand flew to her barley showing stomach, the fetus only a few months old. She couldn't help but let a smile appear on her face, even though Chris was a major smart-ass, _Something he inherited from you and Paige_, Her mind spoke, and neurotic he was a son she could be proud of. Hell, he came back all the way from the future to save his older brother. Looking up, she was surprised not to see her son there.

"Paige, Phoebe," She called to her sisters, both of them stunned as well, "Where's Chris?"

"…I don't know," Paige said, shrugging, 'He orbed out as soon as he confessed, probably doesn't want to risk saying anything else until the Truth Spell wears off."

Piper nodded slowly before her attention shifted over to her ex-husband. "Leo?" She asked, setting a hand on the blond Elder's shoulder.

"I can't believe it." Leo muttered, his head slowly shaking.

"I can't really either, but if you think about it, it's pretty obvious." Phoebe said with a soft chuckle.

The three other occupants on the room raised an eyebrow in her direction, "Oh, think about it." The middle sister said.

Again, all she received were stares of confusion. Sighing, Phoebe rested her hands on her hips, "For God sakes, are you people blind?" She asked.

"What are you talking about Phebes?" Piper sighed out, pinching the sides of her nose.

"He has Leo's eyes," Phoebe pointed out, "And he has your hair, and we _all _know he has _your _attitude."

Piper narrowed her eyes on her brunette sister, "What is that suppose to mean? You know what never mind, Leo can you sense him."

Closing his eyes, Leo concentrated. "No." Leo sighed out, "He's blocking me."

Hearing the crack of thunder, Piper stared wide-eyed at the window. "He's out there, he's probably so cold." She said, a frown on her face, "Goddamn it, we have to find him!" She said, walking to the Book for answers.

"I don't think anything in the Book is going to help Piper." Paige sighed out.

"It has to!" Piper said, slamming her hands on the large book, "I can't just figure out that Chris is my son, and then this!" She let out a shuttering breath.

"Just wait until tomorrow honey," Phoebe said, placing her hands on her older sister's shoulders, "I'm sure he just wants some alone time."

Wordlessly, Piper let her sister walk her out of the attic; her family following her.

The next day, all four of them could be seen in the kitchen, Piper pacing as she waited for her son to reappear. "Where the hell is he?" She muttered, her brown eyes reflecting worry.

"He might be at P3 still, sleeping," Paige yawned out, "Like I wish I was doing."

Piper sighed, sitting down. "He's so grounded when I get my hands on him."

Paige rolled her eyes, "I'll orb to P3, see if he's there, if he is, then I'll drag his ass here." She said before leaving in a mass of bluish-white light, it gently floating up into the air.

Moments later, a slightly larger orb could be seen, making Piper and the others shoot to their feet. Slowly, the mass reformed into Paige, her arms wrapped around a sweating Chris, his head hanging. His head slowly lifted, "Hey." He said weakly.

"Paige, what happened?" Piper asked, her hand already on Chris's forehead, checking his temperature, "He's burning up, and we need to get him somewhere warm."

"I don't know what happened, I found him passed out on his floor." Paige said as she and with the aid of Leo got him to the couch, the 23 year old wincing in pain as he was lowered to the couch.

"What happened?" Piper asked, covering her son with a blanket, "Chris?" She said, kneeling when her son didn't answer.

"Huh?" He replied, drowsily.

"Honey, what happened?"

Chris shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Obviously not Chris," Leo said.

Struggling to sit up, Chris gasped in pain. "We need to check the book."

Piper rolled her eyes, "Chris you're in no condition to be fighting demons right now."

Chris shook his head, "I'm fine, Wyatt."

"Wyatt will be fine for one day," Phoebe said, "Right now we need to focus on you."

"And you need to lie down." Piper added as she gently pushed her youngest son back down, "And you need to tell us what happened to make you so sick."

"I…don't know." Chris sighed out.

"Well was a demon attack?" Leo asked.

But when no answer was given, all of them looked closer at the half-whitelighter…he was asleep.

Sighing, Piper kneaded her forehead, trying to will away the migraine that was forming. "I can already tell he's going to be fun in his teenage years." She muttered.

Phoebe chuckled, "Oh, if he's anything like you I wish you the best of luck."

Glaring, Piper lifted herself out of the chair she was sitting on and made her way to the living room to check on Chris. Resting her hand on his forehead, she frowned. It seemed like his fever has risen and if it got any higher he might have to go to the hospital. '_That'll be fun to explain.' _She thought rolling her eyes at the mire aspect of explaining to the doctor why there was no birth certificate for him.

"Mom."

Piper's head snapped to her sweating son. "Shh, I'm right here." She whispered,

"No, Mom." He mumbled, his head turning back and forth as if in a deep nightmare.

Grabbing his hand, she rubbed gentle circles, wishing Leo's previous attempted healing while he was asleep didn't fail. "I'm right here Chris." She whispered again.

"Mom, No!" He gasped out, "No, don't go, no…don't leave me."

Piper's eyebrow rose, did she leave her son in the future? _'No,' _She thought determinately, '_I would never leave my child.' _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a mangle sob come from her unconscious son. '_Apparently, I did.' _She thought solemnly.

Placing her forehead on his chest, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Piper moaned when she slowly awoke. Looking around, she quickly noticed that she was still in the living room, but Chris was gone. "Chris?" She called out, "Chris!"

Hearing orbs, her head turned around. Behind her was the shivering form of her son, standing she looked at him. "Chris what the hell are you doing?"

"I was looking at the book." He answered, and by the tone Piper could tell his throat was sore and raw.

"You should be lying down?" Piper said, pointing to the couch, "Where the hell is Paige and Phoebe?"

"Work." He said, shrugging, "And I'm fine."

"Like hell you're fine," Piper swore, "Chris you're shivering." She said softly, placing a hand on his convulsing arm.

Chris shrugged, "I've been worse." He said, "Is there something you needed?"

"Chris, you need to take care of yourself, you deserve a break, more than any of us." Piper said, trying to guide her son to the couch, but he would budge.

"I'm fine, trust me." Chris said, wincing when coughs racked his small body, "Ignore that."

Piper rolled her eyes, _Yeah; he's defiantly my son, stubborn smart-ass. _

"Mom?" Chris said, snapping his fingers in front of Piper's face, "You okay?"

Piper's eyes grew wide, _What did he just call me?_

Meanwhile, Chris was thinking, _Shit._

_"_Huh?" Piper said, shaking her head slightly, "Yeah, just thinking you're defiantly my son, you sure have my stubbornness, could be Leo's too." She said, finishing with a shrug, Chris mirroring her actions.

"I never really had time to really compare myself to you or Leo." He muttered, his eyes downcast.

"Chris," Piper said, "Whatever happened to me, or whatever I did that made me desert you, I want you to know that, that's not going to happen this time."

Chris's eyes grew wide. "What makes you think you deserted me?"

"You were mumbling in your, umm, sleep."

"You didn't desert me,"

"Then-"

"You were killed, you died in my arms." He said hushed, a single tear fell from his eye.

"When?" She squeaked out.

"I can't tell you." He sighed out.

"Can you at least tell me who?" She asked, but the look that Chris gave her instantly told her the answer, 'No'

"Well you came to fix that Chris," Piper said, embracing her son, the man going rigged in her arms, "But first you _need _to get better."

Chris sighed but nodded, letting his mother gently push him to the couch and covering him up again.

A soft smile appeared on Piper's face as she looked at her son silently sleep. He worked so hard, and it looked like he didn't get a lot in return. Getting up, she pecked her son's feverish forehead before headed to the kitchen; she had a son to get better.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!!**

**Word Count: 1,743**

**Amount of Pages: Four**

**-xXFan-FanXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally a one-shot. But since I kinda left it off, I'll continue it to this chapter. Thanks to whom reviewed/fav/or alerted!**

**I don't own Charmed, nor anything associated w/ it…sadly.**

The sound of deep, raspy coughing radiated through out the Halliwell Manor. In the living room, a shaking form of Chris sat on the couch, his mother patting his back as they both tried to will the coughing fit away.

"Maybe I should call Paige and Phoebe." Piper thought out loud.

"No," Chris gasped out in between coughs, "I'm fine."

Piper shook her head at her son's unwieldiness to admit that he was sick, deathly sick if you asked her. "What did you do last night?" She asked.

"Nothing."

Piper narrowed her eyes on her youngest son, disbelief swimming them. Chris sighed, 'Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Well Chris," Piper said, a forced smile on her face, "You've been so secretive, I have no damn idea what your ordinary is."

Chris cringed slightly at the tone she was using, the headache only increasing in pain. "I went to the Golden Gate Bridge," He sighed out, "But when it started to rain, I went to the Underworld to get some information on who turns Wyatt."

"Did a demon attack you."

"…I don't remember." Chris said, his eyes wide.

"What do you mean you don't remember."

"Exactly that," Chris bit out, "From the time I orbed into the Underworld and Paige finding me today, I have no memory of what the hell happened during that time period."

Piper sighed. "Nothing?" She asked.

"Nothing, nada," Chris repeated, "Do you want me to use any other languages?"

"Chris," Piper said, drawling the name out.

Chris mentally winced, the tone that Piper was using being back memories of his childhood, all right before a grounding, "Sorry.'

Piper sighed, "Well, let's go to the book," She said, helping her sick son up, "There's bound to be something in there that can help you."

"And if there isn't?"

"Then, I'll find something to help you," Piper said, "Don't worry Chris, we'll get you better."

"Anything?" Piper asked as she flipped through the book for the third time.

"No," Chris sighed out, looking at hand-written spells and notes that haven't been added to the book yet, "its fine Mom, we'll try something else." He said before breaking off into a harsh coughing fit.

Piper's grip unconsciously tightened on the book, her knuckles turning white. '_Goddamn it, I didn't learn that he's my son only to watch him suffer.' _She thought.

"Shh," Piper said, as her two younger sisters walked into the attic, confusion quickly entering there expressions. Piper pointed to the sleeping form of Chris on an old couch, his breaths coming out raspy and slowly morphing into a wheeze, his skin was covering in a wet sheen of sweat, his body shaking.

"He's still not better?" Paige whispered as she and Phoebe made his way towards their eldest sister.

Piper shook her head 'No' sadly, "We have no idea what's causing this. We think it's a demon but, he has no memory of what happened last night."

"So, wait, he doesn't remember that we cased a Trust Spell last night?" Phoebe asked, slightly confused.

"No," Piper answered, "He remembers that, he went to the Golden Gate Bridge after he confessed, but then when it started to rain he went to the Underworld after that he can't remember a damn thing."

"Calm down honey," Phoebe said, "We'll just write a spell."

As if a light went off in Piper's mind, her head snapped up before engulfing the brunette witch in a hug, "Thank God, you have your moments."

Phoebe sighed as she detached herself from Piper's grasp, "Ignoring that. You stay here and watch over Chris. Paige and I well head downstairs and write that spell."

Wordlessly, Piper made her way to the couch while the other two quickly departed from the room.

Dabbing a cold, wet cloth across the feverish forehead of Chris, Piper let out a large sigh. '_How could I've not seen it before?' _She asked herself, looking at Chris closer. He had the high cheekbones and the same brunette hair like her, underneath those eyelids were Leo's murky green eyes. He had the attitude that just screamed Halliwell, just like Phoebe said yesterday, it was so obvious. '_Well, if it's so obvious, how come none of us saw it?'_

She quickly cased her thoughts aside when she heard Chris moan; rather it was in pain or because he was sick was something Piper couldn't interpret. Her eyebrow knitted together as she remembered something earlier. When Chris was lowered down, he hissed in pain. She settled the wet cloth upon his forehead as she moved down to his abdomen. His black shirt that he wore that day was wet with sweat, it clinging to his skin unnaturally. Peeling away the cloth from the skin, Piper let out a slight gasp. Across his stomach were three vertical lines, the slash red from freshness. '_This has to be it.' _She thought but as she looked around for other injures, her heart filled with dread for the future and pity for her youngest son. His skin was tattooed with scars, myriads of them covering his abdomen, telling stories of abuse and/or torture. '_Would Wyatt really torture his own brother?' _ She thought, lowering the shirt again. Standing again, she quickly made her way to the book, this time looking for demons with three fingers that could harm Chris like it did.

"Alright," Phoebe quietly announced when she entered the attic, Chris still sleeping on the couch, "We got the spell."

Piper nodded, "I think I might have the demon as well." She muttered her chocolate brown eyed gaze on the picture of the beast."

Phoebe and Paige quickly made their way to the book, their eyes quickly reading the information on the demon that Piper suggested. "I don't know, "Phoebe said,

"Why would she go after Chris?" Paige asked.

Piper shrugged, "I don't know, but when do demons have logical thoughts on who they attack?"

Paige shrugged, "Point taken, but what should we do? The memory spell then summon beast and vanquish her, or what?"

"Let me see the spell." Piper sighed out, taking the small sheet of paper from her youngest sister's hand, "Are you sure this is going to work? This isn't exactly your best work."

Phoebe glared at her sister, "Well _Sorry, _We were a little short on information."

Walking over to Chris, the Charmed Ones chanted:

"Within Chris's mind,

Find what was forgotten,

So he won't be blind,

Recall everything since last night at ten"

"Yeah, not our best work." Paige said grimacing.

"All that matters is if it worked." Piper replied, kneeling next to her son's body, shaking him slightly.

"Ngh," Chris grunted out, his eyes opening slightly, "What?" He mouthed his throat too sore to speak.

Piper raised an eyebrow at her son's mouthing, "Hey, can you remember anything from last night?"

Chris rolled his eyes, but did what his mother asked. His eyes flew open when he realized that he could. "What did you do?" He rasped out, his voice barely a whisper.

"A spell," Piper answered simply, "But you never answered my question, do you remember."

Chris nodded, choosing only to speak when he absolutely had to.

"Who did that to you?" Piper asked, pointing to his stomach, both knowing that she spoke about the three long slashes.

Getting up, Chris walked over to the book, but his eyebrow rose when the page he wanted was already open to it. He pointed at the page, while Piper smirked. "I was right." She said; walking to the book, "Well, let's summon her ass here so we can vanquish her." She snapped.

Piper sighed as she, patiently, waited for her sisters to finish the potion that was necessary to vanquish the demon. Looking at her pale skinned son who was sitting on the couch, his eyes unfocused, she detached herself from the book stand to sit next to him; his head snapping to her location when he noticed her presence. "Would you know why," She paused as she tried to remember the demon's name, "Aka would attack you?" She asked.

Chris shrugged, "Maybe to get to you three, or Wyatt."

Piper sighed as she shook her head, "Well, hopefully after this I won't have to worry about you being sick."

The younger of the two let out a soft chuckle, making Piper raise an eyebrow in question, "How is that funny?"

"Let's just say, I don't have the best of immune systems when I'm a child." He rasped out with a smirk.

"A.K.A, stock up with medicine." Piper sighed out, "I can already see you're going to be a troublesome child." She chuckled out.

"I wasn't all bad." Chris tried to fight back

"Oh come on," Piper said, a smirk on her lips, "If you _anything _likes me, you are going to be a handful."

"Perhaps…" He trailed off, remembering his childhood and realizing that…he had no room to fight, Piper's going to find out that he's going to be a handful, "Alright, you got me."

"Wow," Piper fake gasped out, "You, Christopher Perry Halliwell, is actually submitting in an argument, it's the end of the world."

"Haha," Chris replied, rolling his eyes, "I would argue back, just too tired to think of anything witty."

"Of course," Piper chuckled out, "Get some rest, by time you wake up, hopefully you're be better."

When Chris opened his eyes, the first thing he realized was that he didn't have a killer migraine nor felt like he wanted to shove a knife down his throat due to the pain. Lifting his wary body up, he looked around. He quickly realized that he was still in the attic, but the scorch mark on the wood floor indicated that his mom and aunts vanquished Aka.

The scent of pancakes wafted up into the air, making him take a deep breath of the smell he hasn't smelt since he was fourteen. '_Mom's cooking.' _ He thought a smile on his lips.

"And he lives!" Paige said when Chris walked into the kitchen.

Said man rolled his eyes, "Very funny, how long have I been out."

"Slept like a baby all night, even though the vanquish." Piper said, plating a few pancakes, setting them in front of Chris. "Now, do you do that right when you are born or what?" She asked with a smirk, "I got enough of crying babies in the middle of the night after Wyatt."

Chris rolled his eyes again, "I'm not saying anything, let's just say, you'll have fun."

"Oh joy," Piper groaned out.

"Oh, and I would make sure you don't keep anything valuable when I turn six months." He advised.

"Why?" All three of the sister chorused.

"I come into my powers," Chris said with a grimace, "Let's just say I take after my mom."

"Great," Piper groaned, "I'll have one baby blowing up things, and another orbing half way across the world." Her eyes grew wide, "When do you start orbing?" She asked, her eyes narrowing her youngest son, who gulped down his last bite of pancakes.

"Umm, can't remember." Chris said, with a smile.

"Chris,"

"Honestly, can't remember Mom." He said, standing.

"Christopher, I know you know." She said, waving a spatula at her son.

"Umm…Bye." He said before quickly orbing away.

"Gah!" Piper said, nearly pulling her hair out of her scalp, "Why the hell did I marry a damn whitelighter! Chris get your ass back here! CHRIS!"

**Done. Thanks to whom read and please review!**

**Word Count: 1,907**

**Pages (Word): Four**


End file.
